


Different Directions

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger feels trapped in her relationship with Ron Weasley, who has completely different views on life to her. Along comes her friend and co-worker, Draco Malfoy to help her make up her mind on which direction her life is headed in. Dramione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A noise that resembled a siren blared beside her head and Hermione Granger shot up in shock, eyes blurred. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just her alarm clock. She heard her boyfriend grumble beside her and she felt the bed shift as he rolled over, away from her. Hermione rubbed her eyes and allowed them to focus on the red flash on the clock that said 7:00am. She shut off the alarm clock and smiled slightly. She sat up in bed and looked down at her boyfriend who was snoring lightly again. She let out another sigh and she placed her hand gently on his side, shaking him.

"Ron." Hermione tried but he continued to snore. "Ron!"

"Hmh.." Ron grumbled, incoherently which made her roll her eyes.

"Ron, wake up. You need to get dressed."

"In a minute." He snapped which made her shake him again. He often did this. This was why she had to have that god awful siren alarm. She thought that would help wake him up. Daily, he would sleep in until gone 8:45am, making him late for work. Ron worked in the Auror office with Harry. He had worked there for over five years. She didn't understand why the Ministry continued to employ someone who was late for work almost every day. She guessed it was because of his status as a 'war hero'. She had tried everything to get him to wake up on time but nothing worked. Quite frankly, she was sick.

"Ron! You'll be late for work again!" Hermione snapped at him but he shrugged her off.

"Bugger off, Hermione. I'll get up in a minute."

This was her regular morning ritual. He had often made her late too. Hermione and Ron lived in a one bedroomed flat in Muggle London, not too far away from the Ministry. She could quite easily use the floo that was set up in her living room fireplace but Hermione enjoyed the walk. It made her feel normal and it gave her time to think. There had been times where Ron had made her so late, she was forced to take the floo and had shown up to work covered in dust.

"Get up, Ronald!" She shouted, probably waking up her neighbours.

"Sod off!"

Hermione screamed in annoyance. She was so sick of this. What had happened to him? He used to be such a sweet man. She turned and headed for the wardrobe, picking out a white blouse and a slimming black skirt. She pulled on her clothes and rummaged through the pairs of shoes on the floor until she could find a suitable pair. Eventually, she decided on a small pair of black heels. Simple yet professional. She picked up her wand and cast a straightening charm on her hair. Her usually frizzy brown hair smoothed out almost immediately into a lovely style. The charm never did straighten her hair completely, but it left her with smooth curls that she was quite happy with. Popping her wand back on the bedside table, she pulled her shoes on and headed for the en-suite bathroom connected with their bedroom. Ron had began to snore again and Hermione shook her head, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. She'd had enough. If he was going to be like this with her, she wasn't going to pussyfoot around him. Giving her teeth a quick brush, she then pulled a brush through her hair, making sure there were no knots in her hair. Then, she grabbed her make-up bag, setting herself up with a simple and natural look. Five minutes later, her face was done and she was just sweeping a nude shade lipstick over her lips when she heard the alarm going off yet again. Surely he would wake up now. Putting her stuff away, Hermione pulled open the bathroom door. The alarm clock was blaring out the same siren noise that she had woken up to, but Ron continued to sleep through it. She growled. How could he possibly sleep through that racket!?

Hermione decided enough was enough. Walking over to her bedside table, she picked up her wand and pointed it at Ron. With a raise of her eyebrows, water shot from the tip of her wand and landed on top of Ron who let out a yell. The bed was soaked and so was he. Hermione smirked. Yes, this was unlike her but for the past year, Ron had pushed her to this. She used her wand and shut off the alarm, listening to him splutter.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Ron yelled out, spluttering even more as water dropped from his head.

"Get out of bed, Ronald! It's almost half past seven!"

Ron ignored her and she huffed, heading out of the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and popped two slices of toast into her toaster. Ron hated it, but Hermione loved doing things the muggle way. She had grown up a muggle after all. She filled the kettle with water and clicked it on to boil. Grabbing her favourite mug, she stuck a teabag in and waited for the kettle to boil. A few minutes later, she sat at the breakfast bar with toast and jam and a piping hot cup of tea. She took a sip of her tea and stared into thin air. She didn't know how her life had turned into this. Ron was trying to turn her into the perfect little housewife and he had been for years. He didn't like that she went to work. He believed that he should work for the money and she should stay at home, a lot like his mother and father. Hermione completely disagreed. She was affectionately known as 'the brightest witch of her age' for a reason. She would not stay at home and play housewife. She had plans, big plans. She loved to work and she knew she would be unbelievably bored if she were to quit work. The only reason she would stop working would be to raise a family, but the way things were going with Ron, she wasn't sure she would want to raise a family with him.

Hermione placed her cup of tea down and picked up a slice of toast. She was just about to take a bite when Ron stomped out into the kitchen, dried off now.

"Good morning." She said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"What the hell was that?"

"You wouldn't get up." She shrugged.

"What's happened to you, Hermione? You would never have done something like that before."

"Me!? What's happened to you, you mean. I've never known you to be this lazy."

"Lazy!?" He shouted, clearly offended. "I think you've been spending to much time with Malfoy! You never used to be this nasty."

"What has Draco got to do with this?" Hermione asked him, clearly confused. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. She was more specifically working in a subdivision of the auror office. She worked within the investigations department. Her day-to-day business involved investigation and tracking down dark wizards. Even though the war was over, dark wizards still popped up everywhere. She shared an office with her partner, Draco Malfoy. Past history and prejudices had been put behind them and the pair had become pretty good friends. Ron, however, hated that they were friends and he still loathed Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had once tried to host a dinner party to try to get Draco and Ron to get along. It didn't end well. Over dessert, Ron had called Draco a 'soul-sucking, arse-licking, death eater'. This resulted in Draco punching Ron in the face. Hermione really liked Draco. They often spent time together outside of work and Hermione had also become good friends with Draco's closest girl friends, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

"Where is my breakfast?" asked Ron.

"Still in the packet. I'm not your slave, Ron."

"No, you're my girlfriend." Ron said to her. "I thought we had talked about this."

"No, you talked and you expected me to agree. I didn't agree."

"Okay." Ron nodded. "But seriously, Mione-"

Hermione winced. She hated when he called her that, like he had the right to call her that any more. He did treat her like his slave but he had grown up thinking this was the way things were done. No disrespect to Mr and Mrs Weasley but Hermione wasn't like them. Both her parents had worked equally and they had both worked hard to keep their home running. Hermione had always been taught to follow her dreams and her dreams certainly weren't to stay at home cleaning up after her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked him.

"Well, I've got washing piling up in there and there are only so many days I can use a freshening charm."

"Ron, what did I just say to you." Hermione sighed, exasperated. "I'm not your slave and I'm certainly not your mother!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped, picking up a piece of toast from her plate and taking a bite. She bit her tongue but obviously not hard enough as a few seconds later, everything she was thinking started spilling out.

"Stop trying to turn me into your mother, Ron! I'm not going to pick up after you and I'm not going to be your slave and make you food when you don't help out around the house at all! You've made me late for work twice already this week and that means not only are you putting your job at risk, you're also putting mine at risk too!"

"Hermione-"

"No! I'm serious! I'm not your mother. I won't be this perfect little housewife that you clearly want!"

"I don't want you to turn into my mother, Hermione." Ron told her but she had a very hard time believing it. "This is just the way things should be done."

"I'm going to work." Hermione said, stepping off the stool. Her heels hit the tiled floor with a clack. She summoned her coat and bag to her with a quick 'accio' and walked out of the flat door, not looking back once. She knew if she did, Ron would be sat in her seat, eating her breakfast and drinking her tea and the thought simply infuriated her more.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bit early this morning, aren't we Granger?" Hermione heard as she stepped into the office. She'd had to pick up breakfast on the way to work since Ron had most likely eaten hers.

"I needed to get away." She said, looking over at Draco who was sat at his desk, twisting a quill around in his fingers. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to catch up on the Warner case." Draco told her, motioning to the pieces of paper in his hand. Then, he spotted the bag in her hand.

"That doesn't have a bacon sandwich in there with my name on, does it?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I did get you a muffin and some pastries though."

"You got them for me? So, I'm that predictable, am I?"

"Oh yes." She nodded with a laugh. "You're always here early, why would today be any different?"

Draco chuckled and motioned her towards him. He fished out a blueberry muffin, an apple turnover and a croissant. He knew they were for him because he was the fruit-eater and she had a serious addiction to chocolate. He picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip.

"So, what's going on at home?" He asked her, as if he needed to ask. Hermione had blurted out one morning how sick she was of Ron and ever since then, she had been quite open with him about her relationship. They were friends after all. She took a seat at her desk and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin, a pain-au-chocolat and a croissant. She placed her take-out tea beside her breakfast and took a bite of her muffin. Once she had swallowed, she proceeded to tell him this mornings antics. He listened intently, not once making a nasty comment or a sarcastic remark. He simply ate his food and listened. Once she had finished telling him what had happened, the pair had started work early.

Draco had shown her the case he had been given when he had walked through the door. The Warner case, the case of a young man named Christopher Warner who was eighteen years old. He had murdered three pureblood women and ran off into hiding.

Hermione had started looking up possible leads on where he had gone and his closest relatives and friends who may know where he was headed. Draco had spent most of the morning looking over the way he had murdered the three girls. Gruesome but necessary. He hadn't shown any signs of being involved with the war or Voldemort but the auror office were taking no chances. That is why the case had been handed over to Draco and Hermione, two of the ministry's best minds. Dark wizards weren't just projects of the war. Anything to do with criminal actions or especially murder was classed as dark wizardry when it came to the ministry. Draco and Hermione were always constantly busy. Hermione hated the gruesome part of her job. When it came to murders, Draco would often deal with it directly, knowing how much it affected her.

It had just gone one o'clock when Draco stretched and stood up. Hermione looked up at him in curiosity.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Lunch." Draco replied. "We have to eat, Granger."

"You go ahead." She said with a smile. "I still have a lot to do here."

"Oh come on, just give your big brain a rest for an hour. We can go to that little bistro around the corner that you like."

Hermione pondered for a moment before her mind fell towards the Shepherd's Pie that Milano's sold. It was delicious and she was starving. She stood up, straightening out her skirt.

"Okay but only for an hour." She agreed and he nodded his head. She grabbed her bag and the pair headed for the office door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slumped into a seat in Milano's and let out a sigh of relief. Draco had been right as usual. She had needed to rest her brain, all that thinking was starting to give her a headache. Milano's was busy but they had managed to grab a good table. Draco sat in front of her, smiling at her. She was about to start talking about the case when a waiter wandered over to them.

"Can I get you some drinks to start?" He asked them and the pair nodded.

"I'll have a coffee and a water with ice and lemon for the lady." Draco answered and Hermione was quite happy to let him order for her. He knew her so well after all and they often came here for lunch.

"No problem. Have you decided on food or do you need another minute?"

"No, we're fine. I'll have the roast beef and she will have the shepherd's pie." Draco said and the waiter nodded, writing the order down on his notepad. He took their menus and gave them a smile.

"I'll bring those drinks over to you." He said before wandering off towards the bar.

"So, come on then," said Draco. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Hermione asked him.

"You know what." She suddenly realized he was talking about Ron.

"Oh, about Ron you mean?" Draco nodded at her and she continued. "I'm not going to do anything."

"You're going to let him treat you like that? Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" asked Draco, shocked. He jumped when the waiter appeared next to him, placing her water and his coffee down on the table.

"I don't expect you to understand since your longest relationship is one night but-"

"Ouch." He said, raising his eyebrows. It was then Hermione realized she had been a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry but it's true. Relationships are hard work and they take time and perseverance."

"Not at your expense. You're not that kind of woman, Hermione." She was shocked. Yes, they were friends but he very rarely called her by her first name. This must be serious.

"I know but I loved him. I owe it to him and myself to make this work."

"Did you just say you loved him? As in, past tense?" Draco asked her and she sighed.

"Can we just stop talking about this please?" muttered Hermione. Draco stayed silent for a moment. It was clear he wasn't ready to stop talking about this. A few seconds later, he finally relented and gave a nod.

"Sure." said Draco.

"Thank you," replied Hermione, taking a sip of her water. "So, what are your thoughts on Warner so far?"

"Just so you know, I don't think it's fair that you should stay with him out of guilt or whatever it is you're feeling. There could be someone out there who is perfect for you."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy being caring." Hermione said with a laugh. "Hey, our food is coming."

"I was being serious." He responded. She looked at him and noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Okay, so we have roast beef and the shepherd's pie." said the waiter with a smile, placing both plates in front of them. "Enjoy!"

"Draco, you don't mean-"

"Yes," Draco responded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

"Oh." muttered Hermione, clearly in shock.

"Forget it, it's fine." Draco looked down at his plate and started to dig his fork into his beef and vegetables, a slight pink tinge covering his cheeks.

"Draco, I'm with Ron." She had never imagined he would feel this way about her. They were friends, weren't they?

"I know that but he doesn't treat you right." Draco said and again, he blushed an even brighter shade of pink. He watched her as she looked down at her plate and sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"How can I forget this?"

"Just forget I mentioned it and eat your food." Draco was clearly embarrassed. She looked down at her shepherd's pie and shrugged. She would talk more about it when they got back to the office. Right now, she would just eat her food and change the topic.

"Okay," said Hermione with a nod. She took a bite of her shepherd's pie and smiled up at him. "So, what are your thoughts on Warner?"

Draco looked up and gave her a small smile in return but he felt so stupid. Who was he kidding, she would never feel like that about him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione laughed as she stepped inside her office, shutting the door behind them. Things had been slightly awkward for a while in the restaurant but finally, she had managed to get Draco to relax again. She loved spending time with him. He was kind and sweet and he made her laugh. She couldn't believe he liked her.

"So," She began and instantly he knew what she was about to talk about.

"Hermione, don't go there.."

"When? Since when?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened." Draco told her truthfully.

"Draco, it's just not possible. I'm- I'm with Ron." said Hermione and she could see him getting more upset.

"I know. I just- I need to know something."

"Anything.."

"If you weren't with him, would things be different?" asked Draco.

Hermione stared at him, debating her life. Honestly, he was attractive and one of the only people in her life who truly understood her. Truthfully, she wouldn't think twice about being with him.

"Yes. Yes, I would want to be with you." answered Hermione.

Draco stared at her for a moment before he shot forwards. He was on her in a second, one hand seizing her waist, the other tangled in her brunette curls. His lips were on hers and instantly, she relaxed into his hold. Her eyes fluttered shut and everything was so deathly silent, she could hear her own heartbeat. She let out a soft moan as Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she eagerly kissed him back, trying to get as close to him as she could. He moved her backward and picked her up, placing her backside on the desk. She moaned once again and looped her fingers together, holding the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. The smell of his aftershave enticed her and it wasn't until he began to move his lips to her neck, she realized what she was doing.

"Wait-" uttered Hermione, breathless as she pulled away from him. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she tried to regain composure. He was staring at her in shock, almost as if he couldn't believe he had kissed her.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Draco, this can't happen." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Why not?" Draco asked her, trailing his finger down her cheek. "If we both want this then what is stopping us?"

"I have to go, Draco." Hermione said, getting down off the desk. She straightened her skirt and picked up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco was forced to watch as she rushed to the door, looking back at him only once.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione left the office, the last thing she wanted to do was head straight home. She spent a couple of hours wandering around muggle London, picking up some food shopping and just doing a little window shopping. She spent the time thinking about what had happened with Draco today. She couldn't believe how she had felt during that incredible kiss. She had to stop thinking about it otherwise, it was going to get her in trouble. She knew work was going to be difficult, but she had to forget about it and move on. She had to try to fix things with Ron, rather than make things worse by getting involved with Draco. No, she was going to put this behind her.

Since it was the middle of summer, it was still light when she arrived home, shopping bags in her hands. She stepped up the front steps and headed inside, ready to walk up three flights upstairs to their flat. She had a funny feeling Ron would be home from work already and she had an even bigger feeling that he would be sat around, avoiding all forms of housework. Once, just once, she wished she could come home from work to find him cooking dinner or washing dishes. She knew that would be asking too much. All of the housework always fell squarely onto her shoulders. And even after a day at work, she would still have to stand for an hour and cook dinner for Ron. He hated pre-made meals that were readily available in supermarkets and even though his mother had used magic throughout his childhood for most household chores, he hated food cooked by magic. She had tried several times and each time, he had asked her to make something different.

Hermione climbed the staircase and fumbled for her house keys. When she finally found them, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She gasped when she saw the state of the flat. The dirty plates from this morning remained on the counter. Ron obviously had taken it upon himself to finish her breakfast. Crisp packets were strewn all over the place and beer bottles lay, empty and used. There was a blanket lay crumpled on the floor and dirty laundry in piles. He had clearly changed in the living room and just left his dirty clothes lying around. She looked over at the couch and there was Ron, lying there without a care in the world. He had always been fascinated by the television she had brought when they moved in together but today, he seemed to be paying extra attention to the moving pictures on the box. He was lay in an old t-shirt and boxers and he looked like he hadn't moved all day.

"Ron?"

"I'm in here," called Ron, from his position on the sofa. She dropped the shopping bags and closed the door behind her.

"Ron, have you been here all day?" She asked him and he grunted. She assumed that meant he had. "Did you skip work?"

"I didn't see a point in going in," Ron shrugged, his eyes not moving from the tv.

"Ron! Are you joking me? You didn't see the point?" Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe this man.

"Don't shout at me, Hermione." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, I can't believe you're deliberately trying to sabotage your career! And all for what? A lazy day at home?"

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Ron muttered, completely ignoring her and changing the subject.

Hermione looked around, her eyes scanning the many empty crisp packets. It looked like he had eaten a full multi-pack.

"Oh you are? It sure doesn't look like it!" snapped Hermione. She was very quickly starting to lose her patience with him and this life she was living.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron. "I am starving, I didn't have any lunch!"

"There was plenty of food in the fridge for you to make a sandwich or two, Ronald!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe him! "Honestly, how did you manage on your own before I came along?"

Hermione stopped for a second and thought. Ron was about to speak but she interrupted him.

"Oh, that's right!" screamed Hermione. "You lived at home with mummy! Mummy, who did everything for you! Well, newsflash Ronald! I'm not your mother and I never will be! I've had enough!"

"Hermione-"

"I've had enough of this life and I've had enough of you!" yelled Hermione.

"What are you saying?" growled Ron, now standing up.

"It's over, Ron!"

"You can't do this!" Ron stomped towards her and grabbed her by the arms. "You can't do this, Hermione! This is not over, it can't be! You love me!"

"No," Hermione said. "No, Ron. I don't."

"You can't end this! I won't let you!" His grip on her tightened and she gasped.

"Get your hands off me, Ron." She gave him a shove and he stumbled backwards, letting go of her. He stared at her, an angry expression on his face. "I think you should leave."

He stood completely still, just staring at her. His face matched his hair and Hermione was sure he was about to blow any minute. Surprisingly, he stayed very calm.

"This isn't over, Hermione." He said, staring her straight in the eye. He reached down and pulled on the dirty pair of jogging bottoms he had obviously changed out of this morning. He grabbed his shoes, barged past her and walked out the door.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Hermione had worked her way through a bottle of red wine. She had locked the door and put a chair up against it, knowing that if Ron tried to come back, he couldn't get in. She pulled out her phone and flicked through her call history. She had to scroll through it but eventually, she came across the name she was looking for.

She could hear knocking come from her door and she stood up, worried that it would be Ron. She sighed in relief when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hermione? It's me."

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. The chair immediately slid away and the door swung open revealing Draco Malfoy with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"I know you like red." He said with a smile, holding up the bottle. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked over at her and spotted the drained wine bottle on the coffee table. "Jesus, maybe not."

"Oh, it's fine," said Hermione. "Come and sit."

"What happened?" He asked her, placing the wine bottle on the table and he sunk into the chair beside her.

"You want to order Chinese and drink wine?" asked Hermione and he chuckled. That didn't answer his question but he wasn't bothered. She was clearly drunk and needed someone to talk to, so he would be there for her.

"Sure, Hermione." smiled Draco. "What do you want?"

"Chow mein.." she mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," said Draco. "How about I go and get the food and then when I get back, we can talk about what happened.."

He watched as Hermione nodded, draining the last of her glass of wine.

"I'll be back soon."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco set out two plates and separated the chicken chow mein between the two. He looked up and saw Hermione pouring herself another glass of wine. He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Are you sure you should be having another one?"

Hermione had ignored him and put the glass to her lips, taking a huge gulp. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well, that showed me." said Draco. Hermione looked over to him and smiled. He grabbed two forks and carried the plates over to the sofa, handing one to Hermione.

"Thanks," She said, putting her wine glass on the table and picking up a piece of chicken with her fork.

"So, what happened?"

"It's over," Hermione told him and he almost choked on a piece of chicken.

"You finished it?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's over between me and Ron."

"Oh," Draco breathed out, clearly shocked at the turn around. "What did he do?"

"That's not important," Hermione said with a sigh, picking up her wine glass and taking a drink. Draco continued to eat his food, trying not to smile. He did wonder what Ron had said to her to make her completely change her mind from this afternoon. He couldn't say he was sad about the breakup however. He wouldn't gloat and he certainly wouldn't make a move.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Draco and Hermione simply shrugged.

"I don't know. First, I need to get the locks changed otherwise Ron will just keep barging in here."

"He could just use magic to get inside.." Draco pointed out and Hermione shook her head.

"I'll put a charm up so he can't get through."

"That only solves things short-term, Hermione."

"I know, but it's the best I've got."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Hermione and Draco had worked their way through the bottle of wine that Draco had brought. Hermione was seriously drunk and Draco wasn't far behind. He wasn't usually a wine drinker. He was far more partial to a glass of fire-whiskey but this was for Hermione. They had polished off their Chinese food and were now sat on the same couch and Draco had finally been able to make her laugh, taking her mind off what had happened earlier that night.

"You really said that?" laughed Hermione as she put her now empty wine glass down on the coffee table. She tucked her feet underneath her body and stared over at Draco.

"Yes," responded Draco with a chuckle. "I've never seen someone look so shocked in all of my life."

"Draco, do you think I made the right choice?" Hermione said suddenly, followed by a hiccup. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Draco smiled at her.

"Of corse I do, Hermione. I've told you for months he wasn't treating you right."

"I'm glad I did it," muttered Hermione, speaking so low that Draco almost missed it.

"You are?"

"Yes," She said with a nod of her head. "I've realized that I need someone who can look after me. Someone who will share the load of day-to-day life."

"Yes, you do." replied Draco. "You deserve that."

"I need someone who makes me feel special." Hermione smiled at him. "Someone like you."

Draco's eyes widened as he suddenly felt her weight on top of him. Not that she weighed much at all. Her lips pressed against his in a sloppy kiss, obviously because of the alcohol. He eagerly kissed her back for a second before he came to his senses. She was drunk. He couldn't do this while she was drunk. He pulled away from her, turning his head to the side.

"Draco-"

"Hermione, you're drunk."

"So are you," giggled Hermione, trying to kiss him again. He pushed her away again, shaking his head.

"Hermione, no. I can't do this while you're drunk." said Draco, his hand reaching out to hold hers. "You mean too much to me to blow it on some drunken night. This means too much to me."

He watched as Hermione's smile dropped from her face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco told her. "I have to go."

"Don't leave-" He reached down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to," Draco said to her. "If you still feel this way when your sober, then we can talk."

With one last look and a smile, he headed for the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was at work by 8:00am, early as usual. He was sorting through his paperwork, ready for today's task of following up two leads Hermione had given him yesterday. He had to speak to Melanie Warner, Christopher Warner's mother and Jessica Fletcher, his most recent girlfriend. Hermione had figured they were as good of a place to start as any. They were also two of the last people to see him.

He looked up from his work when he heard the door open. A flash of brown hair caught his eye and he realized it was Hermione.

"Hermione,"

"Hi Draco," said Hermione with a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked, standing up.

"I'm okay."

"Good." Draco nodded. "Listen, about last night-"

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Hermione shot towards him and her hands found his face, pulling him in for a heated kiss. It wasn't often he found himself being kissed by a woman, he always made the first move. Hermione, however, was different. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, feeling her body pressed against his. The kiss was passionate and lustful, the best kiss she had ever had.

Draco pulled away slightly with a smile, resting his forehead against her. She grinned and bumped her nose with his, making him chuckle.

"What made you change your mind yesterday?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I guess I realized Ron and I were heading in different directions." She said. "He was heading back towards his family and I was heading towards you."

Draco smiled at her and brought his hand up to her hair, looping his fingers in her curls.

"So what does that mean for us?" asked Draco. Hermione flashed him a smile and sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to go back to what we were just doing."

"As the lady wishes," smirked Draco and his lips covered hers for the second time that morning. Hermione grinned and let out a small squeal as he picked her up and placed her on his desk. She and Ron may have been headed in different directions when it came to life, but her and Draco were definitely on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Ron but I always felt Ron would be one of those people who would expect the woman to stay at home while the man worked, after all that is now Mr and Mrs Weasley did things. Those thoughts were how this oneshot was born! This is not my best work but I thought I would still publish it anyway and get some feedback. This has also not being BETA'd so please excuse any mistakes!  
> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Also, check out my other Dramione oneshot, Secret Love :) Or head over to FF.net and check out my Dramione multi-chapter, Blood Trap. It hasn't been posted on here yet.  
> Hope you guys like this!
> 
> -Dreamer


End file.
